Implusive Looks
by Mr.OrangeBliss
Summary: Looker has recently been completely enraptured by a certain female that has been frequenting his office. Professor Sycamore, Looker's go-to-friend, has been patiently listening to Looker, but all this talk is making Sycamore a tad lonely
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters. Please R &R.**

* * *

The clock ticked sharply at each second and the condensation on my glass dripped further down. It was another Thursday at the local pub, but then again, saying that isn't entirely true. I sit here completely and utterly alone with my glass, while usually I have my eccentric companion, Looker, with me. Truly we make quite the sight for sore eyes: A well-groomed investigator and a ladies-man professor, but we didn't gather just for looks of course. We truly did enjoy each other's company. We were both quite well aware of our visage and how it inspires the wet dreams of many women, but it was always nice to confide with a fellow man that understood your plight. But today my companion seemed to be gone from my side and many eyes laid upon my lonesome figure, I could almost visualize the drool.

I considered all hopes of him coming to my rescue gone, about to leave when he entered, his face a tad-bit red. Upon seeing me still waiting for him, he smiled in relief and rushed over to my dejected figure. I returned back to my seat and he followed promptly. We sat like this for a moment, letting him recollect his thoughts before he turned to me sharply and smiled, "I truly believe I found her."

I ordered a drink for both of us and looked at him in confusion, "What nonsense are you talking about now?" my voice with a faint hint of exasperation.

Looker smiled and sighed, his eyes seeming to look beyond me in his remembrance, "The one I hope to spend the rest of my life with."

My eyebrows shut up in surprise and I took a drink from the cups before us, "Really? Why's that?"

"I don't even know, she just is."

I smiled into my glass and set it aside and laid my head onto my hand, "And how did this 'woman' fall into your grubby little hands?"

Another sigh of infatuation before Looker began, "Well, that's precisely why I was a tad-bit late arriving here, you see. I was on my way, when I saw her. She flew in from a Salamance, I'm not sure from where, but her cheeks where red from the chill so probably Northern Kalos. But as she stood before me with her face full of confidence and determination, I could feel my knees go weak and my throat tighten. At first I didn't approach her, I just watched in a fool's amazement as she visited each store, talking to each person with charismatic ease, never buying anything, just stopping by to say hello. And before I could stop myself, I reached out and touched her. Of course she turned to look at me in confusion, but I quickly recovered. I asked if she wanted to work as my partner. And do you know what she said?"

I snorted and looked at my fellow with amusement, "I couldn't possible guess, but I'm sure it was magical."

"It was magical! And she said yes! We had a quick respite at my work place and I gave her a mission, quite out of complete terror and she was off. I cannot wait to see her again, just the thought sends me in quivers."

I smirked. Truthfully I was quiet happy that my fellow man could find someone that sent his system into a shock, and truthfully, I was a jealous. I too, wished to find someone I could hold close and listen to their heartbeat, like a distant rumble of an oncoming thunderstorm.


	2. Chapter 2

I sipped my tea, carefully looking through the new reports turned in from my recruits. Nothing from them ever made sense, but sometimes in their rambles, there was rare gems that I could investigate on my own. However, today it seemed their rambles were turning up useless and I was starting to get a headache. I set the papers aside and brought my cup to my mouth, blowing gently and taking a small sip. As I reached back over to begin rereading the papers, my door slammed open and rushed in my good friend Looker. His hair ruffled and his cheeks bright red, but a huge smile spread across his face. He took a deep breath and closed my door, briskly walking towards my desk and sitting down in a nearby chair, "She came back."

He ran a hand through his hair and his eyes glazed over as he leaned back in his chair. "Would you like some tea, my good friend?" I ask, trying to bring him back to the present.

"Oh God no, I only drink coffee," he shook his head and leaned back forward in his chair, a sigh escaping his lips, "She's so beautiful. How is it possible that something so radiant lives on this planet?"

"Well, there's plenty of radiant creatures that live on this planet. Cresselia, Slyveon. So it is quite possible that something beautiful can live on this planet."

"Oh hush, you don't know anything about women," Looker scowled. I smiled, but sipped my tea with no other objection. "She visited my office," Looker began again, "She finished the mission I had assigned to her. She had come back to get another one. Do you know how overjoyed that makes me feel? She actually took the time out of her day to pay heed to something I asked of her. Me! Someone who is nowhere near her radiance. It's something I know I will think about often for years to come."

I nodded slowly, and sipped my tea. Looker was always eccentric, so honestly, I wouldn't know whether or not this woman was truly as beautiful he was making her seem. Looker ran another hand through his hair, "Oh, did I mention I'm in the process of adopting one of the little girls from the streets?" he looked at me, a small smile on his lips.

"Oh? How does that have anything to do with your previous declarations in love?"

"So this radiant being came back with the completely mission, so I needed to give her another one. I mean, how else would I be able to keep her coming back to me? So I asked her to go look through all of the alleys for me, so I can get a comprehensive map of Lumiose- might as well since I'm here for a bit. Anyways, down one of the alleys she ran into this huge group of kids ganging up on this little girl named Emma. This little girl was all by herself except this small Espurr that Emma happened to befriend. I wasn't going to originally offer this little girl a home, but the look that my lovely had on her face... said it all. The pain that spread across this beautiful women's face was enough to make me cry. I had to try to do anything to fix it; I wouldn't allow her to be sad. So I offered Emma a place to stay; my head quarters. I'm staying in the hotel, so I wouldn't be interfering with Emma. It took quite a bit of convincing for Emma to eventually accept my offer, but she agreed if she could be my assistant. It gave my heart such a rush to see the smile that spread across my girl's face. I wish I saved a picture of it."

"So you're telling me you adopted a young girl because a women made you want to make her smile?"

"If you say it like that, it makes me feel like what I did wasn't altruistic either. There's plenty of room at my headquarters, so if it gives me the opportunity to help someone... Besides, Emma is a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve to be on the streets like she was. Yes, it was a bit of an impulsive action, but have I ever been the best at thinking through all of my actions through anyways?"

A smile spread across my face and I shook my head, "No, you haven't. You have always been quick to make actions without thought. But adopting a child is certainly one of your more rash decisions..."

Looker returned the smile, "You're not wrong, it has been one of my rashest decisions recently. But on the other hand, if I train Emma enough she might be able to continue my business here when I return home."

"Speaking of returning home, do you know when that might be?" I asked, placing my tea on my desk, the tea having cooled to a temperature I no longer would want to ingest.

"Soon, that's all I know. Maybe in a few more days. I'm not quite sure yet. Why? Are you going to miss me?"

I chuckled loudly and shook my head, "Oh mercy no!" I looked back at Looker with a smug smile, "But what about your little lady? Do you plan on taking her with you?"

Looker sighed and his entire person deflated, his face seemed to gray and grow older, "I'm not sure. I would love for her to come with me in my adventures, but I don't know if my job would allow that. I don't even know if she would want to, it seems too soon," Looker paused, "I won't be able to forget her, oh, of course not. I don't know if I would be able to find another women like her either. If I can't get her to come with me, I might just go dry, because, honestly, I might not love like I do now."

The room fell silent, Looker staring down at his hands. I began to reach over to pat my friend on the back, but he stood up and started to walk towards the door, "I have to go make another mission for her before she returns. I can't have her waiting on me for nothing," and he left.

Although Looker had such a high ranked career, he made some bonehead moves. Falling in love? Honestly that was so irresponsible of him, I have no clue what he was thinking. I stood slowly to refill my tea, when my door opened again. Not looking up, I moved towards my kettle, "Back already, Looker? The tea is still offered if you want some."

A soft giggle replied, which certainly did not sound like Looker. I turned my head slowly to see, not my friend Looker, but one of my pupils, Serena. I smiled and stood up sharply, "Ah, Serena! I haven't seen your cute little face in here for awhile."

Serena smiled, a small blush on her cheeks, and tentatively sat down at the chair Looker had just vacated, "I know that the tea was for Looker, but if the offer is still on the table, I would love to have some tea Professor."

I turned back to my kettle and poured the two cups of tea, "What brings you here, young miss?" lifting the tray and bringing it towards the female at my desk.

She accepted the tea and blew gently on the cup. She took a sip and looked at me, "Me and Diantha happened to be passing by, both kind of blowing off our Champion duties. I thought you might enjoy a visit from a familiar face. Do you enjoy it?"

I chuckled, "Of course I enjoy the visit, especially from someone so pretty. However, I wouldn't think your first thought would be to visit your aging professor."

"Oh, it wasn't!" she sipped her tea, "I was actually planning on getting my hair done and visiting the battle chateau, but I got caught up in the town with other things going on in Lumiose. I figured since I was spending so much time in the town, I might as well stop by."

"Do tell, what has been keeping you here?"

Serena smiled and sat straight in the chair, her calves crossed underneath her, "Oh, you know. I happened to fly in on my Salamence and ran into someone along the way. He has been quite eccentric. Actually, he was the one you mentioned when I came in, Looker! He has been keeping me so busy right now!"

The burning tea I had been sipping slowly, seemed to rush down my throat in cascades. I coughed hard, and set my tea aside, wiping at my burning lip. Serena reached a hand over and grasped my arm firmly, her face full of concern, "Professor, are you okay?"

Another cough escaped my lips and I stood, "I think I just came down with something, I think it would be prompt that you should leave, Serena."

Serena's face filled with hurt, and her hand fell from my side. She looked at the ground but stood up, "Of course, Professor," she walked to the door and stood before it for a brief moment before turning to look at me, "If you're feeling better tomorrow, may I visit again?"

I didn't say anything but I nodded in the affirmative, turning away from her. This had to be a joke. There was no way that Serena was the woman Looker had been talking about for the past two days.

* * *

Thank you for new computers. Please R&R. I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
